User talk:Luxris
23:46, March 26, 2011 (UTC)}} How to make a talk bubble } |text=text }} *Image- The image is the talk sprite you want to use in your bubble. To select a sprite just find the sprite you want, go to its link and copy and paste the DaysRoxas.png (end piece of the link that says something similar to this) into the section. *Imagesize- It’s best not to mess with this one. Usually 70px is fine. *Color- This is the top color of the bubble. *Color2- This is the bottom color of the bubble. *Textcolor- The color of the top text. *Textcolor2- The color of the bottom text. *Line- This is the color of the line that appears in the middle of the divide of the top and bottom sections of the talk bubble. *Fonttype- Arial should be fine unless you know other fonts and would like to incorporate it. *Name- This is where you put your username like mine is RoxasXIIILK. Make sure you actually type in your ‘’’REAL FULL’’’ username. If you would like to shorten your name then simply put |nick=insert your “nickname” here under the name section. In the nick section (if you choose to use it) you write you shortened name like for me I put in Roxas. *Sig- This section contains your first quote. *Time- This section holds your optional second quote before } and the time. *Text- I believe this section is pretty self explanatory but since I know how clueless I can be sometimes I’ll lay it out simple; This section holds your text (what you want to say.) }|— }|}} |line=white |border=darkslategray |border2=silver |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=Black |text=RoxasNobody testing Sora's talk bubble }} If you want to use that, just copy and paste the coding and change the text line. I would be glad to assist you in making others if you want.}} }|}} |line=white |border=darkslategray |border2=silver |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=Black |time=~~~~~ |text= YOUR TEXT HERE }} Templates catagory Images Sora Images }} Hi Hola, Ms. "normal height for a 13 year old, (i hope)". I am the great (and older than you :P) Riku's Love~! *JazzHands*. Anyways i'm 5'2 and i am 14 so yeah youre probably taller than I. Anyways wanted to say talk to me anytime, I am THE Social Butterfly!!! Dun Dunnnn Dunnnn! Oh i am hyper too!!!--Riku's Love is bored :/ 17:11, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Heyy. Lets be friends! --Riku's Love is bored :/ 17:02, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I will. Just havent been on for awhile!--Riku's Love is bored :/ 17:01, April 6, 2011 (UTC) How To Make A Userbox Category:User templates Category:Userboxes *id is the picture. I got that picture from an outside source so you can either go to Photobucket or imageshack, upload the pic, get the forum link paste it, get rid of the useless stuff (the real link u want is the 1 with numbers. Note if you decide to do this if the image is too big the box is gunna be huge which you don't want. If you need a picture shunken or if you want me to make you a picture just say so and I'll do it nice and quick for you. If you put in an already existing pic on this wikia simply take the link of the pic and you can resize it by putting |...px in the back. *id-c is the color behind the image. *id-h this is the height of the box. you can mess with this if you want but yes be wary of what you're doing. *info-c is the color inside the box. *info-fc is the font color. *border-s is the size of the border around the box. *info is the actual text of the box, This is where you can be creative. What I did was I used clock tower ice cream thing. A lot of people just say this user is a friend of.... but I find that to be rather dull and boring which is why I’m encouraging you to think of something original. in the [[User:RoxasXIIILK|'Roxas']] just take out my name and Roxas, put is you username and what you want the box to display your name as like I chose to have it say Roxas. The color there is the color of the word (the color is the 464646). Don't mess with anything else there. Friends }} box O.O dude do you want any help with your userbox? oh and I may be a bit late but welcome XD 08:18, April 3, 2011 (UTC) its still freaking huge though I can try resizing it for you XD oh and my user box is 08:34, April 3, 2011 (UTC) try it now 08:46, April 3, 2011 (UTC) you know if you use the w surronded by the red circle you can type out coding without it generating into the box or whatever 09:04, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!!! "User DDR". }} how to make a collapsible something or other Faves Wiki where it says "Faves" or "wiki" or something like that you can change it to what ever category you want. You could use my userboxes as an example. Tutorial thanks to DarkestShadow Profile I've fixed your problem.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 21:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Done! How to make a Infobox *the parts that start with valign and end with |- can be copied and pasted *where it says http://blah blah blah, thats where our picture goes *now black and silver are areas that can be changed to any color you like *where it says stuff like ''type or male or what ever those can be changed to anything you like if you need any more help contact me here 00:34, April 10, 2011 (UTC) oh and before I forget I ask you to please start a new section on my talk page because I was talking to someone about FF and then you interrupt with this (I'm sorry if this sounds a bit harsh its just that I'm having a bit of a hard week so...) any thanks 04:41, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it XD just as long as you know now 09:17, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Friends }} Talk BUbble Sprites Re:Friends }} Sprite Userboxes Axel images Thanks Hi Heyy! Uh, if you could put your friend box on my page that'd be awesome!!!! I couldnt figure it because im a baka.....--Riku's Love is bored :/ 17:01, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much! No, I dont have one! --Riku's Love is bored :/ 14:34, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Axel Sprite Hi .}} Fantastic ^^ Re: Friends }} Gratitude have a good time and thanks once again. }} The Talk Bubble thing is really annoying me now :@ Hey! :) Fixed Ventus's TB Hey Re:Done }|— }|}} |line=Orange |border=red |border2=red |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=Black |text= Thanks a lot Sora, i like it. This is my favorite TB. }} Re: Why did you undo my edit? To answer your question, it was simple: #It was horrible quality. We can barely see anything. #It look like it was sometime record from a camera, not taken from the computer. If you want to add .gif, make sure there professional, look at the Mega Flare, Magic Hour, and Aerial Slam page for example of .gif. Thank you, have a good day Thanks/ I'm NOTN } |text=Thanks! I'll keep that in mind!!!!!! :) }} Re:Roxas Sprite Thanks! Just an advice. Gahhh... .:Sora:. Templates are a COMPLETELY different thing. Also, what you were trying to fix somenthing that wasnt broken! Chaser reverted his sig, and it worked PERFECTLY fine... I dont know what problem you saw... I repeat:TALK BUBBLE TEMPLATES ARE A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THING! Never edit someone else userspace WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION. Only once I edited another user talk page, and it was when Roxas asked me to put him offline because his PC broke. We dont care if you werent vandalizing: Is Roxas page. He can do whatever he wants, beign it bad or good. If he ask you for help (somenthing I know he didnt) that would be a different thing. Not to be mean, but you are quite new, so I wouldnt expect you to now this rules. The only thing you can do, is ADVICING the user about the error and let him fix it... --'Dark-EnigmaXIII 17:16, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sora, I was notified earlier today by my email that you did something with my Sig. I know you thought there was something wrong but it's actualy nothing. I know whats going on with it. It's just something stupid imageshack does to images every know and then. It's fixed pretty quickly and nothing to worry about. I appreciate your concern though. Note, I am not back but I saw that there were some issues so I decided to fix them. I repeat I am still not back and really won't be replying to stuff. I just wanted to clear this issue once and for all. Have a nice day! ^^ 19:46, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Im not at all into mantaining bad blood with people.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 13:24, April 20, 2011 (UTC) 'Sup }|— }|}} |line=Orange |border=red |border2=red |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=Black |text= Helo sora, i just stopped by and wanna say how's your progress on this wiki ? }} Userboxes? Userboxes? Hello!!! . I hope you accept it! :D}} }|— }|}} |line=Orange |border=red |border2=red |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=Black |text= i just make a little edit on stub article recently. hey can you help me to make a signature ? is the method same as make a userbox ? }} Re:Userboxs Thanks! Thank you } |text= Thank you all for your help, here I leave my first talk bubble }} Signature }|— }|}} |line=Orange |border=red |border2=red |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=Black |text=Hey thanks for your help, this is my sig }} Re:Userbox image Image Aye Yeah, some anon keeps vandalizing the Sora and Kairi page, its becoming an annoyance, I already given the person a warning. :Yeah sure go ahead. ★★★HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY!!!!!★★★ } |text= } }} I was in a Christmas-y mood. >_< Ah well. Hope you like it! Dem-dem rocks 14:06, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help! }} Just a question. Re:Hey ^_^ 23:06, April 23, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Hey there Sora! I see you have met Roxas! Roxas is a very good friend of mine. Wold you like to be friends?Edit:Ok, mines